halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters (Spartan-D042)
Characters of major importance who aren't significant enough to warrant their own page, OR have one in the works SPARTAN-I Grant Anderson , Anderson grew up surrounded by the UNSCDF lifestyle. Neither his mother nor father relented in the pursuit of their careers to raise him, leading to Grant growing up largely without them. In his youth he was quite the delinquent, often leading to him suffering disciplinary action from his instructors at the his parents had shipped him off to. While he never did fall completely in line, Anderson did graduate with honors and pursued a career as an infantry officer within the UNSCMC. Following his runaway success as a combatant and leader, he was selected for and quickly joined the first generation of Project ORION. He would serve with the secret unit until its dissolution, after which he was quickly inducted into the as a field agent. Records following this point are elusive at best and non-existent at worst, what is known that he operated as Codename: HANGING TREE and following his elevation from field work, he served with a variety of covert project and programs, including Project HERACLES in a directorial role. }} Kian Bekkar Carmen Ocampo , Ocampo was the youngest of five and a fighter since birth. In school she had the potential to excel both academically and athletically but squandered both by constantly embroiling herself in brawls with other students. Barely graduating, she pursued the same path as her father, and elder siblings, she enlisted. Choosing to serve in the Marine Corps, her effectiveness in the field saw her eventually joining a prestigious force reconnaissance unit alongside Joseph Kovacs in particular. The two shared a heated rivalry that followed them into Project ORION, and eventually it bloomed into something more romantic. However, any hopes at a future were shattered following Kovacs' disappearance in . Carmen would attempt to move on more than once, eventually becoming pregnant with a son whom she adored. Despite the relationship with her son's father, an SABRE Commando, not working out, the two did all they could to raise their son, even as Carmen returned to the Marine Corps following ORION's dissolution. However, she would be killed during the after Covenant forces elected to bombard the position she and her marines were holding after seven failed attempts to take it. }} SPARTAN-II (Class I, II, and IV) Katie-301 Reggie-298 SPARTAN-III Alpha Company Daniel-A010 Tanya-A116 Spartan-III Beta Company Hastings-B206 Erik-B283 Abigail-B399 Tomas-B400 Spartan-III Gamma Company Jamison-G144 . After some time ONI agents would recruit Jamison as trainee 144 for Gamma Company by preying on the child's desire to protect those around him, his fellow orphans in particular. Throughout training, Jamison was one of several standouts among Gamma, growing quite the reputation for himself as a friend to all as well as a natural warrior. Eventually he would be made leader of Fireteam Shamshir, Jamison would lead the team until their deaths in the Battle of Earth, where shortly afterwards he would be paired with Cody-B042 to form the Headhunter Team Hotel II. Emotionally devastated by the loss of his team and his confidence shattered by perceived failure, ONI correctly assumed that being paired with the older Spartan who had suffered similar circumstances would be mutually beneficial. The two would bond rather quickly, and became one of the top Headhunter teams at the UNSC's disposal. }} SPARTAN-IV Alfred ‘Al’ Apone Cora Rowland Other Random UNSC Supersoldier Projects UNSCDF Office of Naval Intelligence Henry Wingo Bolivar Jankovic Non-Combatants Bailey Keller (to become major character once page made) *Solace Found *Incorruptible |born= April 1st, 2533 |status= Active |era=Insurrection, Human-Covenant War, Post-War |biography= Born on Reach to a middle class family, Bailey was the youngest of three. Exceptionally gifted both athletically and academically, Keller was quickly marked as a candidate for the SPARTAN-II Class II Program, but in fact outwitted the agents attempting to abduct her and would go on living a fairly normal life. In 2552 when Reach was attacked Bailey lost the majority of her family to the Covenant. After the war, she would finish college and graduate in 2553 ahead of schedule and begun a career as an elementary school teacher on the colony . In late 2558 whilst taking her class on a field trip to the world’s orbital elevator, the Created would arrive and in the ensuing chaos caused by the Forerunner weapon’s EMP, a merchant vessel would collide with the elevator and send the section containing Keller and her class careening into space. However, the Spartans of Fireteam Stallion would quickly arrive and rescue the woman and her class, but in the ensuing chaos were forced to take them aboard the UNSC Vegas which the team was stationed on. Over the course of the Created conflict Keller would eventually form a deep friendship with Cody-B042 despite initial differences between the two, becoming something of a remedy to the immense mental trauma of the Spartan. Eventually, somewhere over the course of the Created Conflict, the relationship would turn romantic, and the two would make plans for a life together at the end of the conflict. Though not a fighter by nature, Keller has proven time and time again to be an excellent shot. }} Mercenaries and Criminals Beric Smith Elezar Novik Daniel Mathis Salvatore ‘Sal’ Romano Insurrectionists Covenant Species Teka Doram